


Monsters

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much knew monsters existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Monsters challenge on LJ fan flashworks

Much knew that monsters existed. It didn’t matter that the others in the camp laughed at him if he spoke of them. It didn’t matter that Robin tried hard to explain that they only belonged in tales that parents told their children. Much was certain of their existence. He had felt their presence when he was fighting in the Holy Land. He knew others could feel them now, although they would not admit it. He could even witness the fear of them when he looked in Gisborne’s eyes. Much didn’t have to see the monsters to know that they existed.


End file.
